The Mail
by LianFex
Summary: Just so you know, emails are very convenient and helpful than what you think. --SasuHina--


**T H E M A I L**

**郵便〔メール〕**

_By LianFex_

**A/N:** My first Christmas present to you, people! I'm not sure about the Japanese characters though so feel free to edit it! Belated Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

**To: **DARKcrimson(at)yesmail . com

**From: **MoonAndSenzai(at)japanmail . com

**Subject: **Anou, Crimson-san?

Dearest Crimson-san,

I know that accidentally knowing each other's e-mail addresses is not the greatest meeting ever but again, I want to tell you I'm glad that you listen to me…and my rants. Silly me, I know, you must get bored with this stuff. _I_ am. I wonder a lot if you get annoyed with this already. You know, reading about my problems when you have your own. I'm sorry about my rants, by the way.

Anyway, here it goes. I'm pouring all my problems into this letter right now and, although I know that you are a guy, I hope you will listen.

I'm in love.

I know! Such ridiculous feeling. You said so yourself after telling me about that girl you're infatuated with. Yeah, I got to be a moron since I fell in love with the most impossible guy out there. I mean, I HAVE to be. He's a total jerk to everybody and is so cold it could be possible he could freeze hell with his glare. I mean, why him of all people? Why not someone who's nice to everybody and friendly? Why not someone who I got a chance with?

I'm doomed, Crimson-san, I tell you.

You must be laughing out loud there, while reading this stupid e-mail of mine, chanting words that suspiciously sounded like 'moron' and 'baka'. I know. I thought about that too so I can't really blame you. Now the million yen question: Why am I telling this to you?

Okay, why did I in the first place? I guess it's because I want someone to know, someone who don't know me at all. I guess I've been keeping it for how long that I wanted it to be shared. Well, I don't mind if it's you who knew because I know you understand me always (although I bet you're laughing at me for falling the same trap you fell for).

But Crimson-san, I really like him a lot.

Call me 'baka'. Call me 'softie' but I really like him. Not because of his looks (he scared me a lot), not because of his body and definitely not because of his attitude but because…because…I don't know. I don't even know why I fell I love with him! He is every thing that I don't like…Scary, mean, cold…I bet he didn't even know I exist!

I guess being 'he' is the reason why. Maybe just because he is who he is makes him whole. I don't understand myself, Crimson-san. He's just…something else. I can't really explain it at all. Heck, I don't even know why I fell for him in the first place.

There.

Thank you very much, Crimson-san. I finally said it. At least I'm not the only one who knew about these bottled-up feelings. I hope you keep this between us. It's embarrassing enough to tell you. What more if some people knew?

Again, thank you very much for 'listening' and having the time to read this. I hope you stop laughing now.

Ja.

From the deranged and ridiculously confused young student,

_Moon_

* * *

**To: **MoonAndSenzai(at)japanmail . com

**From: **DARKcrimson(at)yesmail . com

**Subject: **RE: Anou, Crimson-san?

Senzai-san,

How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Crimson-san? At least call me Crimson…or Dark. Don't add any honorifics. It makes me feel old. That's why I call you senzai (your favorite food, as what you mentioned a few letters back)-san. How weird, I know. Just stop the 'Crimson-san' thing. (At least be glad I'm not calling you soft-bean-jam-san.)

Just to let you know, I'm not laughing. But yes, I do consider you an idiot for falling the same trick.

It's just additional burden on your part, I'm sure your father won't be too 'enthusiastic' about the idea that his smart, achieved daughter fell in love with those stereotyped people (you know, those cold stoic guys they call emo a lot?).

At least you're not stereotyped by people at all. I suffer the same fate more or less every day.

Like I told you, I'm not the friendly type. I don't fall for any category, at all, although I do inclined more to the cold, silent part. But I'm not exactly cold (how many times did I tell you this?). I do feel. I do understand people. It's just that, I glare people away to avoid some…kind of girls.

Maybe, that's the reason why I actually like exchanging mails with you. You understand me, like I do to you.

But never mind, I'm going off topic now. So back from square one: You are an IDIOT.

Yes, I agree with you. You're a baka. I already told you how tormented I am after realizing that I actually feel sometime for a girl…for the first time. Being in love is hard, especially when the girl, or guy, does not even know you exist.

How do I console you? How about telling you (again) about that girl, hm? Maybe more details? Fine, but expect a bill sent to you for occupying my time.

We're on the same boat here so I'm going to pat your shoulders now. The girl does not even know I exist. Hell, I told you I'm quite…famous at our school and that she's the one who wants to blend with her surroundings. Different, I say. Not the one who falls on my feet, swoons and run after me. Hardly. She's the one to cringe away when she could feel your presence near.

So tell me how am I going to get close to her when she's itching to get away?

Now that's the real big problem here, much worse than yours (No, I don't want to accept your pat). She doesn't like me. Nope, not at all. Pathetic, I know. But like your question, why her? Why her out of all people?

I guess my only answer to this reason would be what Blaise Pascal 'romantically' said: Love has its reasoning in which reasoning knows nothing. Deep, huh? Yeah, touching and pretty helpful too (note sarcasm here).

But then, since we can't really explain it ourselves, I guess it would be safe to rely in this answer. Then if we could understand it more deeply, then maybe we'll know.

That's all I could say. Like what I said earlier, expect a bill sooner or later.

Later, soft-bean-jam-san.

From a deeply amused 'helper',

_Crimson_

* * *

**To: **DARKcrimson(at)yesmail . com

**From:** MoonAndSenzai(at)japanmail . com

**Subject:** RE: RE: Anou, Crimson-san?

Dearest, Crimson (note the lack of honorific),

I told you not to call me that! Soft-bean-jam-san…I shuddered just now. But yet again, thank you very much for the help. Although Blaise Pascal is not really that helpful, my cousin told me something that might just help.

"Fate decides who to fall in love."

Yes, I know. Corny. Yup. Romantic. Yup. Mushy. Yep. But my cousin is not like that. In fact, he's the stoic, cold ones. Yes, there are a lot of people like that in my life too. But he likes the words 'fate' and 'destiny'. So it's pretty normal that you could hear him say "It's your destiny to answer the phone.'. But what he said is pretty reasonable, though.

Anyway, I can't tell you much today. I've been tired. There are a lot of school works and I just finished writing my book report on French earlier. I swear, if you try my school one day, you'll be dead (But I'm not really sure. I bet you're smarter than I am).

Hey, I came into thinking last night. I'll guess I'll just 'suppress' this feeling I have. I have been rejected once (and that's with his friendly, good and charming bestfriend too!). I think I can't bear another one.

So I'm giving up, crimson.

Call me coward but I'm afraid. I always was. He's more impossible than Naruto (that's the guy who rejected me, by the way)! I mean, I am just Hinata Hyuuga, resident shy, timid girl. Who am I to that mean cold Uchiha Sasuke anyway?! I swear, crimson, I'm getting irritated with my situation minute by minute.

Sorry about the outburst. I actually don't have any intention of telling you my real name but since we are of different school (I'm not sure but I guess we are. We only met in the internet in the first place), I don't mind. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, crimson. Well, yeah. That's my name so…yeah. Also, that Uchiha guy is the guy I fell in love with.

That cold mean stoic bastard I'm giving up.

Hah! Coward, yes, I am. But I don't really care. I've been thinking about this last night (as I've told you). I also don't have any intention of telling him how I felt. It's more embarrassing. Besides, there are a lot of prettier girls. I don't want to fall under the fan girl category.

So yeah, I guess that's all, crimson. I'm really tired. It's around 2 am as well. I'll rather catch some sleep. Ja.

From a very tired and troubled student,

_Moon_

* * *

**To: **MoonAndSenzai(at)japanmail . com

**From: **DARKcrimson(at)yesmail . com

**Subject: **IMPORTANT. Read ASAP.

Let's meet at the third biology room this Monday.

From

_Uchiha Sasuke_ AKA _Crimson_

PS: Please don't give up on me.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it became lousy at the ending. Unbeta-ed. Unedited. Very tired. What I said at Hinata's part was true. I'm very tired but not because of school. Because it's 2 am here. Darn. Please leave me some reviews? 


End file.
